Nightmare
by Arjuy
Summary: Los mayores temores de Rick Hunter parecen haberse hecho reales. Lisa ama a otra persona y esta a punto de casarse ¿podrá impedirlo?


**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Por alguna razón estos días me siento bloqueada, así que para que se entretengan, aquí tienen otra historia producto de una noche de insomnio

**Nightmare**

Rick sentado en el sofá, consultaba su reloj a cada momento

-Uff...las mujeres y su concepto del tiempo...- se incorporó molesto – no queda mas que ir a apresurarla

Fue hacia la habitación donde ella se alistaba para ir a la fiesta, ingresó directamente

Ella ya casi estaba terminando de arreglarse, frente al espejo estaba dando los toques finales a su maquillaje

-¡CUÁNTO MÁS VAS A TARDARTE, LISA!... ¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE!- exclamó

Lisa lo miró por el espejo y le sonrió suavemente, el piloto tenía la costumbre de desplazarse por su casa como si estuviera en la suya

-¿Sabes que es mala costumbre el entrar en el dormitorio de una dama sin llamar? – le dijo volviéndose hacia él

Rick no contestó, se había quedado sin habla ante el hermoso espectáculo que se mostraba ante sus ojos, el vestido blanco de gasa suave, con pliegues armoniosos cayendo hasta el suelo, simple y maravillosamente femenino, resaltaba las formas de su cuerpo, su pelo estaba recogido en un sencillo moño, dejando algunos rizos caer en cascada, enmarcando el bello rostro, delicadamente maquillado; unos pendientes, una cadenita de oro y una primorosa diadema eran sus únicos adornos

-¿Tan mal me veo?- preguntó con preocupación al ver la expresión del piloto

Giró de nuevo para mirarse mejor en el espejo

- Sí...este vestido,...simplemente no soy yo... ¿cómo puede una oficial seria vestir así?...no...no debí dejar que Claudia me convenciera de alquilarlo... ¡¿qué pensarán todos al verme llegar, vestida de esta forma?...creo que lo mejor será no ir...prefiero quedarme en casa y no hacer el ridículo

-No,...no es eso...- Rick logró a duras penas que algo inteligible saliera de sus labios, pues la visión que tenía delante, le impedía coordinar sus ideas

-… es que... ¡ESTÁS PRECIOSA!

- ¿De verdad? – le dijo con voz emocionada

Ante la falta de palabras solo atinó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza

Lisa volvió a contemplarse ante el espejo, con una actitud que Rick nunca había visto en ella, el halago la había llenado de orgullo

La "reina del hielo", la mujer cuya seriedad, parquedad y profesionalismo habían alejado a cualquier hombre que fijase sus ojos en ella, parecía haberse perdido en algún confín del espacio

-Solo falta una cosa...y luego podremos ir

Levantó un pequeño frasco de perfume, la suave fragancia impregnó no solo su persona sino también la habitación, Rick sintió que estaba a punto de volverse loco.

Sin duda Lisa estaba transformada, era la viva imagen de una princesa. Era la noche de Halloween y una fiesta de disfraces se había organizado para el personal de la Base, a duras penas las chicas del trío y Claudia había conseguido hacer que ella accediera a ir y habían comisionado al piloto, para que fuera el encargado de llevarla allí.

La idea original era que ambos fueran juntos a la fiesta, pero... ¡las benditas asignaciones!...a Rick le había tocado patrullaje esa noche, y pese a todos los intentos de Claudia para poder cambiar sus horarios, eso no había sido posible.

De todas formas, fiel a su palabra, Rick estaba allí para llevarla a la fiesta.

-¿Trajiste al menos tu traje azul?...talvez a último momento Claudia consiga quien te reemplace... – le dijo Lisa, al observar que él estaba vestido con su traje de piloto

-¿Para qué?...aunque eso pasara...yo no voy a bailar,... te dejaré en la fiesta y luego iré a la Base

-¿No bailaras ni una sola pieza conmigo?

-¡Claro que no!...el baile no es lo mío...de seguro te pisaría... después tú me gritarías...yo te contestaría...y... ¡Seríamos el espectáculo gratuito de la noche!

-Por favor, no pienses eso...me haces sentir, que entre nosotros solo hay eso...eternas discusiones

-No quise que sonara así... ¡tú sabes lo que siento por ti! – se le escapó al piloto

-No, Rick... ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

-Pues...yo...

Intentó decirle la verdad de lo que sentía por ella, pero solo salieron de sus labios las palabras que él se repetía constantemente, cuando la misma pregunta venía a su mente

-...yo te estimo mucho... ¡tú eres mi mejor amiga!

Se sintió aliviado al pronunciar esa frase, nuevamente había logrado esquivar la situación, no solo había huido de la pregunta directa, también había huido de lo que pensaba que ella le hubiese dicho de haber sido más sincero

-Gracias,...tú también eres mi mejor amigo –le contestó Lisa con una suave sonrisa –…aunque a veces pareces disfrutar el sacarme de quicio

_-¡Es aún más hermosa cuando sonríe! _- pensó Rick deslumbrado

Le ofreció el brazo y la llevó hasta su auto, galantemente abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir, para después ir a ocupar su puesto de conductor

Partieron hacia la fiesta, no hablaron en el camino, él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

-_De qué valdría decirle lo que siento...soy muy poca cosa para la hija del Almirante Hayes, la mejor de su clase en la academia Robotech, la primera oficial del SDF-1,...ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo...un pobre piloto de circo...deberían sacarnos una foto en este momento...para que la tuviera y recordara siempre, qué pareja tan dispareja seríamos...la princesa y el piloto... ¡qué ridículo!_

Pensaba que ella simplemente no era para él, y trataba siempre de evitar las sensaciones que le provocaba, su única salida cuando sentía que ya no podía más, era el ocasionar una discusión o aferrarse a la necia idea de que en realidad amaba a Minmei y lo que sentía por Lisa solo era una profunda admiración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pronto llegaron hasta donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, una afamada discoteca que había sido contratada para la ocasión

Rick bajó del auto, dio la vuela y nuevamente la ayudó

-Ya llegamos Cenicienta,...talvez hasta tengas suerte...y tu príncipe azul te esté esperando adentro 

La voz del piloto sonó afligida, pero ella no reparó en eso

Como las chicas del trío ya habían diseminado la noticia de que Lisa Hayes iría, todos esperaban su llegada. Nadie podía sustraerse a la curiosidad que suscitaba ver como se había disfrazado, la siempre seria capitana Lisa Hayes, "la reina del hielo". Así que cuando entraron al recinto, los murmullos no tardaron en sonar

-Rick,...no sé que hacer...creo que todos me miran – le comentó apenada

-¡Es que estás realmente hermosa esta noche! – dijo sorprendiéndose a si mismo y sorprendiendo a la capitana que no pudo articular una respuesta adecuada

-_¿Qué es lo que se está apoderado de mí?- _se preguntó mentalmente el piloto

Entre ambos se produjo un incómodo silencio, que fue interrumpido por el coronel William Carson, que al reconocer a Lisa se acercó a ella para saludarla , llevaba la tradicional indumentaria escocesa, incluidas el tam (gorro), el kilt (falda a cuadros) y una gaita completando el atuendo

Rick casi rió al verlo, sus rodillas y piernas flacas velludas se veían ridículas

-Capitana Hayes...Lisa,...permíteme decirte...que esta noche te ves... ¡arrebatadora! – dijo depositando un suave beso en la mano de ella, a modo de saludo, mientras Rick ocultaba apenas su disgusto

Lisa sonrió halagada, el coronel Carson al percatarse de que ella no venía sola, saludó a Rick

-¡Buenas noches, capitán Hunter!...veo que viene disfrazado de "piloto profesional" – le dijo dándole un excesivo tono irónico a su voz

Rick lo miró con disgusto, el coronel inglés, había llegado recientemente desde la Base de Japón y una de las primeras observaciones que había hecho en su discurso de llegada era que: "había llegado el momento de evitar que oficiales improvisados estuvieran al mando"

-Rick...solo me acompaña un momento...la verdad es que esta noche tiene patrullaje – dijo Lisa intentando evitar algún tipo de roce entre ambos, el cual pudiese perjudicar a Rick

-Si...algunos oficiales...debemos cumplir con nuestro deber...mientras otros se valen de influencias...para evadir sus turnos asignados

-¡¿Qué insinúa, capitán Hunter?

-No insinúo nada...solo que me sorprende verlo aquí... ¡se supone que también está de turno, coronel!

El coronel Carson enrojeció de cólera, pero intentó disimularlo y momentáneamente se separó de ellos, después de todo, solo era necesario esperar,...el molesto piloto pronto se iría

Lisa danzó con varios invitados. Rick, cruzado de brazos, la observaba, consultando a cada rato su reloj, y mirando de reojo a Carson que su vez no desprendía sus ojos de la figura de Lisa.

Rick conocía esa mirada, y le disgustaba mucho que estuviera dirigida hacia ella, hacia SU capitana.

_-Si no deja de mirarla así,… tendré el gusto de hacerle tragar su gaita_

Inconscientemente comenzó a pensar que si nadie hasta la fecha se había acercado a ella, era por su constante presencia, todos asumían que entre ellos había algo, y eso había hecho que su sola aparición ahuyentara a cualquier pretendiente,…pero ese coronel era alguien recién llegado

Carson finalmente, se acercó a ella, e ignorando la mirada de disgusto del líder Skull, le pidió la siguiente pieza

Los vio bailar por unos momentos más, después consultó nuevamente su reloj...ya era hora de retirarse

Volvió a mirarlos y sonrió acremente, ambos se veían como una pareja perfecta y quizás realmente lo eran.

-_Carson es un alto oficial,… de familia acomodada,… de grandes antepasados militares,… quizás él es la persona adecuada para ti._ – pensó con amargura antes de abandonar el lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó pronto al hangar, y empezó con la rutina de revisar personalmente su nave, antes de partir hacia el sector cuyo patrullaje le había sido asignado

-Pero... ¿qué haces aquí, jefe? – preguntó Max que acababa de ingresar al hangar

-Que podría estar haciendo,...alistándome para salir en patrullaje...es mi turno

-Pero,... ¿Claudia no pudo comunicarse contigo?...conseguimos a alguien dispuesto a cambiar de turno contigo... ¡tú puedes ir a la fiesta con Lisa!

-.-.-.-..-

Rick iba de retorno a la fiesta, por un momento recordó los comentarios con tono de menosprecio que le había hecho el Coronel Carson y pensó en ir a su casa, a por lo menos ponerse su traje azul, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y llegó a la conclusión que no valía la pena

Lo que realmente quería era llegar y asegurarse de que el coronel no estuviera junto a ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minmei era la cantante estelar de la fiesta, se encontraba en el escenario cantando una de sus más conocidas canciones

Lisa no podía disimular la molestia que le producía la presencia de la cantante

-¿No te agrada la canción?-preguntó el coronel Carson

-Digamos que no es mi tipo de música favorita

-Es extraño escuchar a alguien que no quiera a Minmei

-Claro,...ella es tan linda...-dijo en tono irónico-…nos ayudó a salvarnos de la destrucción total y fue una pieza clave en nuestra lucha con los zentraedis...¡eso ya lo he oído demasiado!...es cierto que nos ayudó...y entiendo que todos debemos estarle agradecidos...pero...

-...a mí también me parece muy sobrevaluada su actuación...y muy subvaluada la nuestra...todos los medios de deshacen en alabanzas a ella y prácticamente olvidan a todos los miembros de las fuerzas que dieron sus vidas en la batalla

-¡¿Realmente piensas eso, William?

-Por supuesto...y en una batalla o en cualquier otra situación...yo preferiría mil veces el tener a alguien como tú a mi lado, que a alguien como ella

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto,...ella no puede comparase contigo - le dijo a tiempo de tomar su mano entre las suyas y darle un beso en ella

Lisa estaba halagada, le sonrió complacida y lo siguió nuevamente a la pista de baile

El coronel Carson sonrió satisfecho, él era alguien experimentado en lides amorosas y había encontrado finalmente el punto débil de la orgullosa capitana

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rick había llegado al lugar y contemplaba a la pareja sin que ellos se percataran de su presencia, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, Lisa parecía encantada con el pelirrojo, quien mientras bailaban estrechamente, le susurraba cosas al oído que la hacían reír y sonrojarse

El piloto siguió mirándolos en silencio por mucho tiempo, de pronto lo que vio…hizo que su respiración se detuviera, ambos tomados de la mano se retiraban hacia el jardín

Los siguió cuidando que no se percataran de su presencia, la pareja fue hasta una banca alejada, Rick se acercó lo más que pudo, desde detrás de una columna pudo escuchar lo que decían

William tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos, comenzó a hablarle.

- Desde el primer día que te conocí quedé impresionado por tu gran belleza...por tu valor...tu fuerza...el compromiso que tienes con tus ideales,...esta admiración se convirtió pronto en un sentimiento más grande…-hizo una breve pausa-...se convirtió en...amor...Lisa, amo tu cabello color miel...tus hermosos ojos que reflejan el fuego que llevas dentro...-Carson hizo una pausa, y la miró con intensidad -...sé que talvez pienses que no soy digno de alguien como tú...pero te pido que tan solo me des una oportunidad

_-¡Eso es lo que yo siento!... ¡Es... es lo que siempre he querido decirte!- _ pensó Rick, apretando la columna con fuerza, y cerrando los ojos-..._ ¡estúpido!,…he sido un estúpido por no habérselo dicho antes!_

Abrió los ojos para nuevamente verlos… ¡ojala no lo hubiera hecho!, porque lo que vio terminó por destrozar su corazón,…ellos se estaban besando

- _¡Es imposible! ¡No puede ser!... ¡esto no puede estar pasando!...Lisa, por favor...-s_us ojos brillaron con el fuego de la rabia y del dolor, pero no se atrevió a intervenir -..._ ¿con qué derecho lo haría?_

Después de ver aquel beso, optó por volver al salón de fiestas, tratando de conservar la compostura, se dirigió hacia la barra y pidió la bebida más fuerte que pudieran darle

Los minutos que pasaron...le parecieron horas...de pronto sintió una mano posarse suavemente en su hombro

-Rick...apuesto a que Claudia consiguió quien te reemplace – le dijo una sonriente Lisa

-Si...y creo que no fue la única – contestó el piloto tratando de conservar la calma y la dignidad

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada...- se volvió hacia ella -...solo que me parece que ya no necesitas que sea tu pareja

-Te refieres a William...si...tienes razón...hasta hace poco me parecía un vanidoso insufrible...pero solo me hacía falta conocerlo mejor – lo miró directo a los ojos -...te cuento que acaba de pedirme que sea su novia...

-Pero así...tan pronto... ¡no me dirás que lo aceptaste! – preguntó con miedo en la voz

-¿Y por qué no había de hacerlo?...el es un gran oficial...y es todo un caballero... ¿dónde podría encontrar un mejor partido?...

Se acercó al piloto y le rozó la mejilla con su mano

-Como tú eres mi mejor amigo...quise que fueras el primero en saberlo

Rick bajo la cabeza

-¿No te alegras por mí?...

-Si claro, felicidades – dijo dándose asco a sí mismo

-…. ahora que ya tengo con quien irme de la fiesta...te dejo libre...ahora podrás aprovechar para ir a buscar a Minmei

-Como de costumbre estará ocupada y no podrá atenderme –dijo con resignación

-Rick...no deberías dejar pasar así el tiempo...cada cosa tiene su momento y cuando este pasa, no podemos volver atrás...-le dijo sonriente para después darle un abrazo y un ligero beso en la mejilla-… ¡Vamos!... ¡anímate!... no me gusta verte sufrir...tú vales mucho...y cualquier mujer estaría feliz de tener a alguien como tú a su lado...-Después de decírselo se volvió hacia su nuevo novio -...disculpa debo dejarte,...William me está esperando

Se alejó un par de pasos, pero de pronto recordó algo y se volvió para decírselo

-Sabes...no sé que pienses de esto...pero...William me dijo que creía que entre tú y yo había algo... ¡¿No te parece una tontería?

-Si...cómo podría a alguien ocurrírsele...algo tan absurdo

-Bueno...no es tan absurdo...la verdad tal vez...-dudó por un momento-…hubo algún momento, en que la idea cruzó por mi mente

-¡Lisa! – exclamó sorprendido por la revelación

-Pero tú amas a Minmei...y yo nunca hubiese podido competir con ella...así que preferí tener solo tu amistad... ¡eso fue mejor!...ahora todo es como debe ser…

-Lisa...yo quisiera...- quiso tratar de explicarle lo que sentía, pero ella ya se estaba alejando

-¡TE DESEO LA MISMA SUERTE CON ELLA! – le dijo a modo de despedida, mientras se alejaba de él para reunirse con el coronel Carson

-.-.-.-.-..-

El tiempo había pasado de forma vertiginosa, el noviazgo de Lisa con el coronel Carson se desarrolló sin contratiempos

Rick se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de hacer algo, inútilmente había esperado que el romance de Lisa y William finalizara, que por alguna razón ellos rompieran.

Sí...esa era su ilusión, que ellos rompieran, estaba seguro de que si eso ocurría, Lisa volvería con él, buscando un amigo que la consolara,...entonces él podría acercársele e ir ganándosela poco a poco,...pero el tiempo transcurría...

Una mañana al estar alistando al Skull 1 para el patrullaje de rutina, una Lisa Hayes con lágrimas en los ojos se le acercó

-Lisa... ¿por qué lloras?... ¿te pasó algo malo?...- dijo el piloto, mientras pensaba – _ojala que al fin...haya roto con el idiota ese_

-¡SOY TAN FELIZ!...William me ha propuesto matrimonio... Rick...¡FELICÍTAME...VOY A CASARME! – emocionada se abrazó a él

-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Todo eso era una pesadilla, Rick solo atinaba a pensar que se trataba de eso

-_No...esto no puede estar pasando...no...no puede ser que hoy sea el día del matrimonio de Lisa..._- meditaba, mientras maquinalmente se arreglaba la corbata del traje que usaría en la ceremonia

Se miró al espejo, por un momento no se reconoció a sí mismo, parecía la sobra de lo que alguna vez fue

-Bien...Hunter...todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora ha sido por tu culpa...por tu inacción...pero no todo está perdido...- se dijo a sí mismo mirándose al espejo - ...si Lisa se casa...que al menos lo haga sabiendo lo que yo siento por ella...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó hasta el lugar donde Lisa se estaba arreglando para la boda, furtivamente se acercó a espiar por una de las ventanas

Claudia, Miriya y las chicas del trío la rodeaban con muestras de júbilo

-¡Se ve tan hermosa! – pensó al verla, después decidido entró en la casa y se dirigió hacia el cuarto

Golpeó la puerta con impaciencia hasta que Claudia le abrió

-Rick... ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la morena sin disimular su disgusto

-¡Quiero hablar con Lisa!

-En este momento no puede atenderte...se está arreglando para su boda... ¡no seas inoportuno Rick!

-¡Lo que quiero decirle es importante¡...y no pienso moverme de aquí hasta hacerlo

-¡No te parece tarde para ser decidido! – le contestó Claudia adivinando sus intenciones

-¡Eso lo decidirá ella!

-Bien...espera un momento hablaré con ella – puso una mano sobre la puerta y antes de entrar le hizo una advertencia-…Rick, solo ten en cuenta que tuviste cinco años para ser decidido…

Pasaron unos tensos minutos, después Claudia seguida por sus amigas abandonaron el lugar, no sin antes dedicarle al piloto sus miradas más acusadoras

Rick suspiró hondo y resuelto ingresó a la habitación

Lisa al verlo entrar le sonrió con dulzura, extendiéndole las manos

-Rick... hoy me caso... ¿puedes creerlo?

-No...no puedo...ni quiero...

-Rick... ¿qué te sucede?...porqué dices eso...pensé que venías a felicitarme y desearme lo mejor

-Lisa...perdóname por presentarme así en el día de tu boda...y sobre todo por esperar hasta este día para decirte esto...pero….Lisa yo te amo

-Pero, Rick... ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Yo te amo...y no puedo dejar que te cases sin saberlo...

-Rick...

–...sé que todo esto es por culpa mía...yo debí actuar antes...decirte esto antes...pero aún tenemos tiempo...Lisa, quisiera que entiendas que tú y yo somos el uno para el otro,...que nuestro destino es estar juntos...Lisa, por favor abandona esta locura...no te cases con él

-No, Rick,...lo siento...pero nunca le haría eso a William y su familia... ¡por Dios!,... ¿cómo puedes pedirme eso?

Rick suspiró derrotado

-Sabes...no puedo evitar pensar que si no hubiese sido un total y absoluto imbécil, hoy te estarías casando conmigo...y no con él -dijo con el dolor reflejado en el rostro

-Lo lamento Rick,...pero yo quiero a William,...y voy a ser su esposa,...debes afrontarlo y olvidarte de mí

-He intentado olvidarte, Lisa,...en verdad lo he intentado,...-la tomó por los hombros-… pero no puedo...

-¡Por favor Rick!,...-Lisa puso las manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo-…te estás haciendo daño y me lo estás haciendo a mí...

-Lo siento...-la soltó con profundo dolor reflejado en el rostro-…no quise arruinar este día...solo quiero que sepas que no me importa que te cases...yo siempre te amaré….y siempre estaré esperándote...- dijo a tiempo de abandonar el lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El templo estaba lleno de flores, todos sus amigos de la base estaban presentes, Max, Miriya, Claudia y el almirante Gloval sonreían satisfechos, mientras las chicas del trío lloraban de emoción

Rick estaba en un rincón del templo, quería escapar pero no podía, quería resignarse y desearle sinceramente que fuera feliz, pero no podía

_-No, no, no. Esto no es cierto... ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!... ¡Dios mío, ¿por qué me haces sufrir así?...¡¿Por qué?...¡Lisa, tú no puedes casarte con él!..¡No me hagas esto!... ¡Yo no puedo vivir si tú no estás cerca de mí!_

Llegó el momento….en el templo se escuchó

-¿Elizabeth Hayes, aceptas a William Carson, como tu legítimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-_¡No te cases!...no con él –_ se repetía en su mente, como si sus pensamientos pudiesen llegar hasta ella y disuadirla

-¡Sí, acepto!

Rick se mordió los labios para no gritar...mientras su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos

La ceremonia estaba dando a su fin,...levantó sus ojos y pudo ver como se acercaban el uno al otro para sellar su unión con un beso...entre las expresiones de júbilo de sus invitados,...no pudo soportar el ver eso, giró sobre sí mismo y salió apresuradamente del lugar, caminó sin rumbo, hasta llegar a un parque cercano, se apoyó contra un árbol, la furia de los celos comenzó a consumirlo, sus puños se cerraron y empezó a golpear el árbol…imaginando el rostro del coronel Carson reflejado en él.

Lo golpeó hasta que sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, después cansado se abrazó a él y fue deslizándose lentamente hasta el suelo, se quedó ahí sentado, solo, sintiendo sus manos doloridas, sus nudillos estaban sangrando

Por su mente se arremolinaban las ideas, pensando en todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho para evitar lo que había ocurrido, su furia inicial fue desapareciendo lentamente y fue reemplazada por el dolor,… sentía que algo dentro suyo se había roto irremediablemente

-_Ella lo ama...y ahora es su esposa...no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto...si alguna vez tuve una oportunidad con ella...eso ya pasó_ - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras pensaba eso -_...fue mi culpa...dejé pasar mucho tiempo...desde el primer momento que comencé a sentir esto...yo debí animarme a decírselo...¿qué esperaba?...¡ que fuera ella quien viniese a mí...y me dijera que me amaba!_

El frío de la noche le caló hasta los huesos, se abrazó a sí mismo para darse un poco de calor, cerró los ojos y la imagen de la pareja besándose en el altar volvió a su mente

-NO...NO PUEDE SER...¡NO...NOOOOO!

Todo estaba perdido, sentía que ya nada tenía sentido

-Roy me decía que debía luchar por la seguridad de las personas que amaba….-recordó con un nudo en la garganta-…la mujer que más amaba ya es de otro…no me queda nada….no me importa nada

A lo lejos las sirenas anunciando un ataque resonaron con fuerza, Rick levantó la cabeza y sonrió amargamente

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una explosión a sus espaldas, hizo vibrar el caza de Rick que apenas pudo recuperar el equilibrio, para devolver gentilezas

Tras la aniquilación del battlepod Rick se volvió y reconoció las marcas del Battloid que se acercaba a apoyarlo, como las de Max Sterling.

-Uno menos y van cuatro….¡aun no he perdido mi toque! , hermano

-¡Bien hecho, Rick!...pero no debiste alejarte tanto del grupo…-comentó Max, que dados los últimos acontecimientos sentía honda preocupación por su líder

-¡No te preocupes!... –quiso comentar algo más, pero las alarmas de sus instrumentos le anunciaron:-…¡Enemigo a las seis en punto!

Los propulsores de la espalda fulguraron, y ambos dispararon ráfagas cortas como la mortal respuesta. El resto del escuadrón se les unió al momento.

Ninguno de los dos bandos daba paso atrás, la danza de la muerte estaba en ejecución

El Líder Skull estaba tan interesado en acabar con la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles, que no se dio…o no quiso darse cuenta, que los rayos de un cañón de pecho Quadrono, le apuntaban…

-¡AHHH! –el gemido de dolor de su líder, puso en alerta a todo el escuadrón

Max Sterling vino a su rescate e hiso estallar en pedazos al atacante antes de que pudiera hacer otra pasada

-¡RICK! – la voz de Lisa se escuchó a través del tacnet

Reprimiendo el dolor de su pecho, Rick se las arregló para contestar

-Estoy bien…- sonrió hacia el receptor visual e hizo lo mejor que pudo para sonar tranquilo

El combate se alejaba del lugar, mientras la nave de Rick Hunter aterrizaba suavemente

-….siento que el ataque arruinara tu fiesta

-No hay cuidado….

Dentro de la carlinga, el piloto se relajó y se inclinó hacia atrás, mientras una vaga sensación de mareo, producto de la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a aletargarlo

-Lisa,…perdóname por darte siempre tantos disgustos….-dijo casi en un susurro

-Rick….¿qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó con angustia en la voz

-Alguna vez me quisiste un poco… ¿no es así?

-¡Siempre te he querido, Rick!...-contestó con voz temblorosa, sin importarle que su flamante esposo estaba a sus espaldas-….aguanta ya estoy mandando un grupo de rescate por ti

-¡Gracias, Lisa!... prométeme que serás feliz…y que siempre te acordarás de mi

-No, Rick….por favor

-Adiós….

-¡RICK!...¡RICK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡RICK!...Rick,... ¿qué te sucede?... ¡RICK,...DESPIERTA!

Abrió los ojos y la vio frente a él

-¡LISA!

Pestañeó rápidamente mientras intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando

-Sé que hemos tenido jornadas agotadoras...pero… ¡¿cuándo aprenderás a cuidar de ti mismo?... apuesto a que pasaste toda la noche en este incómodo sofá…-exclamó disgustada-….con este frío... ¡hasta pudiste haber enfermado!

Rick no contestó, solo atinó a buscar en su cuerpo las heridas recibidas en combate…pero nada,….estaba perfectamente

-¡¿qué es lo que pasó?

-¡EL HURACÁN HUNTER! – exclamó Lisa con molestia

Rick miró a su alrededor… reparando en el estado de su hogar: su casco estaba tirado en el piso, sus guantes estaban uno sobre una silla y otro sobre la pantalla de la lámpara de piso, unas bandejas con lo que debió haber sido su cena en la mesita auxiliar y ni hablar del estado en el que estaba la cocina

-¡Y yo soy la culpable de todo esto!...como sabes que tu esclava vendrá, cuidará de ti y recogerá todos tus desastres...-protestó mientras comenzaba a recoger las cosas que estaban desperdigadas por el lugar-…pero ya me estoy cansando, Rick...el día menos pensado yo...

-Lisa,... ¡por favor no me dejes! – suplicó Rick, aun afectado por la pesadilla

-Pero...Rick... ¿qué te pasa? – extrañada se sentó junto a él

Rick se dejó caer sobre su pecho, ella lo abrazó dulcemente y con ternura acarició su desordenado cabello y se lo ordenó para poder mirarlo mejor a los ojos

-Rick, cálmate...no sé que fue lo que soñaste...pero solo fue eso, una pesadilla

-Soñé que te perdía...que tú amabas a otro...que te habías cansado de esperarme...

-Oh, Rick... tú jamás me perderás,... jamás…

-Por favor...dime que me amas,... y que siempre me amarás,...necesito que me lo digas otra vez... necesito volver a escucharlo – pidió en tono suplicante

-Te amo, Rick….y siempre lo haré…-dijo mientras se apretaba más a él

- yo también te amo- fue todo lo que dijo Rick y comenzó a besarla, era un beso cargado de pasión, que Lisa contestó de la misma manera

-.-.-.-.-..-

Después de unos momentos se separaron

-¡Quédate un poco más así!...- Hunter se negó a soltarla

-Solo fue una pesadilla amor….producto de toda la comida que te comiste…o mejor dicho engulliste…-dijo señalando la evidencia, una caja de bombones de la dulcería Carson, con la imagen de un escocés con gaita en la tapa

-Si, pero me asustó mucho….y como mi novia, es tu deber quitarme el susto

-Te amo Rick…pero recuerda que estás en líos – le dijo seriamente, señalando el lugar

-Si…lo siento…- contestó avergonzado-…es que anoche llegué tarde…y…

-… ¿y?…-preguntó levantando una ceja

-¡estas cosas pasan! – comentó encogiéndose de hombros

-¡El huracán Hunter atacó de nuevo!... ¡creo que solo se salvó el dormitorio! ¡ y eso porque no alcanzaste a llegar!

Rick, sonrió…le encantaba la forma en que lo cuidaba

-¡Y encima te ríes!

-Es que estoy pensando… ¡que solo me falta uno!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Qué solo me falta desordenar un cuarto!...y ya se me están ocurriendo estupendas ideas de como hacerlo…

-¡No!... ¡no te atrevas Rick Hunter!...-dijo adivinando los pensamientos de su novio-…. aun sigo enojada contigo por este desastre

Rick sonrió, una negativa tan débil no iba a detenerlo. La atrapó entre sus brazos y comenzó a deslizar los labios por su cara

-¿no? –susurró a su oído 

-¡nnn…no!

-¿no quieres discutir mis planes? – le dijo con voz ronca-…te aseguro que son muy buenos

-¡No! –dijo intentando reprimir la risa

-¡Pena por ti!... ¡porque no acepto negativas! – dijo tomándola en brazos

-¡RICK! ¡DÉJAME!- dijo Lisa riendo mientras él la llevaba al cuarto en brazos

-¡NUNCA!...

Sonrió y comenzó a cubrirla de besos, mientras se hacía la promesa dar todo de si para hacerla feliz,….él ya no estaba solo,…Lisa estaba junto a él….y estando juntos todo sería posible

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

-¿los asusté un poquito?...espero que si ;)… ¡qué malvada soy!...

-Las calabazas, rollos de papel higiénico, manchas de jabón y pedidos de la cabeza de la autora, se reciben en ese cajoncito que dice review ;)

-¡Feliz Halloween!


End file.
